


Snapdragons

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [531]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flowers, Gen, Language of Flowers, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Shay smiles, looking far too smug for his taste, and shrugs.  "Just curious about some flowers I want to send to someone.  I figured you'd be a good person to have the information I need."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 November 2016  
> Word Count: 259  
> Prompt: persist  
> Summary: Shay smiles, looking far too smug for his taste, and shrugs. "Just curious about some flowers I want to send to someone. I figured you'd be a good person to have the information I need."  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent missing scene, taking place nebulously episode 01x07 "Abattoir" and episode 01x08 "This Is Wisdom." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was just a fun little foray into Shay trying to get information out of Powell, and Powell being completely annoyed by it. The info for the snapdragons came from [Teleflora](http://www.teleflora.com/meaning-of-flowers/snapdragon).
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"So, tell me," comes an annoyingly familiar voice from behind him as the bell over the door chimes, "is it a good idea to send Snapdragons to someone you're interested in?"

He takes a deep breath, counts to twenty, then does it again, before turning around to face the visitor. "Detective Shay, to what do I owe the honor of _this_ visit?"

Shay smiles, looking far too smug for his taste, and shrugs. "Just curious about some flowers I want to send to someone. I figured you'd be a good person to have the information I need."

"You _do_ realize that you can get the meanings of flowers _and_ send them via the internet, right? It's not the 1970s any more, after all."

He tries to get back to the inventory he's been trying to tally all morning. He hopes that the detective will take the hint, but he knows that this is nothing but a pipe dream.

"Where's the fun in that? I prefer to support local business as much as possible."

Turning, he notices the Starbucks cup in Shay's hand. "Local businesses, eh? Starbucks is hardly local."

"Look, just sell me the Snapdragons and answer a couple more questions about Thorn, and I'll leave quietly."

He swallows a growl, knowing Shay's words for the lie they are. "Fine. Let's just get this over with. And if you wouldn't send Snapdragons to a person you're interested in. They're a flower of deceit. Alternately they can be a sign of graciousness. Neither really hints at interest in another person."


End file.
